


and I will always be a sucker for your lips

by hanabi5



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, No Dialogue, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, this is pure garbage im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: So what are we?You and me?





	and I will always be a sucker for your lips

**Author's Note:**

> (Royal Republic - Addictive)

Touko had always been a really, really insecure girl.

When she first started to acknowledge her feelings for Komaru, she panicked. There was no way Komaru would like a weird, ugly and disgusting girl like her, she would think. And plus, they were both straight, right? She and Genocider had always liked boys. Yeah, she was confused, that was all.

And then she kept those feeling deep inside her for a long time, even if it started to ache. Seeing her everyday, chatting, laughing with her... it all started to hurt. But Touko didn’t wanna ruin the only friendship she had ever had, besides her bug, so she insisted to keep quiet both for her’s and Komaru’s sake.

Then she realized that Syo had started to drop some hints to the other girl. They shared the same feelings after all, and it was not of the assassin’s nature to just remain quiet and do nothing about it. But how should she behave around Komaru now? What if she got disgusted by her?

Well, apparently Komaru hadn’t caught any of the murderer hints, so Touko could stay calm for now. Or maybe she did, but didn’t want anything to do with her...? Yeah, she’d better forget about all of this. There was no way that such a kind, beautiful girl would like her back. She was sure of that.

Until _that_ happened.

One day, before she could tell what was happening, Komaru kissed her all of sudden.

Their lips remained together for some seconds until she was able to reciprocate it, still in shock.

She had her first kiss stolen by the girl she loved, and _she couldn’t be happier_ about it. 

Touko wasn’t sure about what to, so she nervously relied on her guts and moved her lips along with the girl, deepening the kiss. Everything was still too new for her, but she was actually enjoying it. She never thought that a girl like _her_ would ever kiss someone, let alone get kissed. She wondered if Komaru had ever kissed before. She seemed to be a really good kisser until now; not that she had much experience to tell, but she _was_ enjoying it _a lot._

Komaru used the tip of her tongue to ask for entrance, scarring the other girl for a moment. Touko hesitantly opened her mouth slightly, allowing the girl to explore every inch of the inside of her mouth.

A few minutes passed before they were able to break the kiss. The girl was still in shock; she stared at her ‘friend’ for some seconds, until Komaru started to frantically apologize, asking her to forget about what happened.

But Touko _did_ like it.

So, reuniting all her courage, she calmed the other girl and reluctantly confessed all of her feelings.

————————————

Weeks had passed. 

They kissed passionately each day that passed.

Touko was starting to get used to it by now. She didn’t get extremely nervous like she would on their first kisses, but it still wasn’t completely normal for her to do so. She was extremely anxious by nature, after all. 

_They were more than just friends, weren’t they?_ Or was Komaru playing with her feelings?

No, she wasn’t like that. But the truth was that Komaru never said anything about Touko’s confession; she simply kissed her again, and they both were once again absorbed in each other’s touch.

She was also informed that Komaru and Syo had kissed a few times too, and it was even more... _intimate._

It made her wonder how far they went. She wanted to go all the way with the girl, she really did. Not that she actually knew what all the way meant for two girls, but she wanted to discover it along with Komaru. It was just... if only she wasn’t so insecure about herself, maybe she could have enough courage to try anything more.

And then Komaru caught her crying alone, which made her desperate, of course. It was between Touko’s nonsense and nervous words that she was able to understand that Touko was scared. Scared of their relationship.

How could she be so careless? Touko was a delicate and fragile girl, she shouldn’t have been so insensitive.

_What do you want with me, Komaru?_

_What **are** we?_

Komaru held the girl tight in her arms, and Touko’s muscles became tense.

Girlfriends, if you’re fine with that, she said. 

I love you. Please be my girlfriend.

...

Okay, Touko answered. 

_And their lips intertwined once again._


End file.
